Steps to the Altar
by ARCadianArmy
Summary: My massive new story! Follows the steps Connor and Abby take to get married. Also follows the relationship between Jess and Becker. Do they get together? I guess you'll find out! Please Review, favourite and follow if you want to! Abby M/Connor T, Becker/Jess with a little Matt/Emily.
1. 1 Maid of honour

It was a quiet day at the ARC. No anomalies, which was a bonus because no lives were put in danger, and everyone at the ARC could get on with, and finish all of their overdue paperwork. Jess in particular liked the quiet, because it meant she could spend time updating the ADD, and it was desperately needed.

She had just finished some rewiring underneath the ADD, when she heard a voice.

'Hey Jess, you ok down there?' It was Abby, standing by Jess' chair, looking slightly bemused at her team mate sitting on the floor under the table.

'Oh, hey Abby' she replied as she came from under the table and sat back in her chair. 'I was just rewiring, and everything, you know. The ADD needs an update, and I though, no better time to do it than now!'

'So is it all done now?'

'Yeah, just need to reboot and do a few external updates.'

Jess eyed Abby, and figured she didn't really want a detailed explanation of what she was going to do. So, instead, she turned back to the ADD, and switched it on.

'So,' Jess began. 'What have you been up to then?'

'Oh, you know, anomaly reports, findings that sort of thing. Finished now though'. Abby held up some paper folders and placed them on Jess' desk.

'Just came to see what you are doing after work today.'

'I was just going to order some food, have a quiet night in'

'So you don't mind if Emily comes round then, we can make a night of it, start making preparations about the wedding, discus…' Abby was cut off by Jess' squealing.

'Oh my god, I thought you'd never ask.' Jess started babbling. 'Of course she can come over. We'll order food, I'll stop at the shop on the way home, and pick up some wine, and it'll be fun. Just Emily though. A much needed girl's night in.'

Abby smiled at Jess, and couldn't help but feel softened by her excitement towards the wedding. 'Right, well, speak to you later then, I'll let Emily know, see if she's up for it.'

'Ok, see you later. If you want anything from the shop, let me know before I leave.'

Abby nodded and walked in the direction towards matt's lab. Emily would more than likely be in their, learning about plants or something.

Jess watched Abby leave and turned back towards the ADD. She hadn't know Abby and Connor for a long time, but she knew that they were meant for each other, and she felt happy and relieved that they were making plans towards the wedding. She would do anything she could to make sure it was the happiest day of their lives, after all they'd bee through, they truly deserve it, and after all the complications with Connor, Philip and New Dawn, they just needed a bit of happiness in their lives.

'Hey Jess.' Jess' thought were interrupted by another voice at the ADD. It was Becker, here to hand in some finished reports.

'Oh hey. Are they for me?' Becker nodded and handed her the files, ad she placed them on top of Abby's reports. 'Are you going on your lunch now?'

'Not just yet, I need to go down to the armoury, check the new arrivals. Are you going?'

'Yeah, I might go in a bit. Just need Patricia to come up and cover first.'

Just then Connor came over, and lightly slapped Becker on the back, and in return, receiving death glares from Becker.

'Hey Jess. Alright Becker. Do you want to come to the pub for a few drinks after work with me and Matt? The girls are having a night in; let's have a night out, yeah?'

'Are you going to be there?'

'Err, well yeah, obviously.' Connor replied, looking a little confused, and unaware of Beckers teasing, making Jess giggle a little.

'Then no, thank you.' Becker answered, a slight smile rising from the corner of his mouth, clearly enjoying winding Connor up.

'What, come on? I'm buying the first few rounds. Come on mate, it will be fun. Just like old times.' Connor looked up at Becker seriously, and Jess swore she saw Becker flinch when Connor said like old times.

'OK, I might as well. Can't leave Matt alone with you can I? He would never forgive me.'

The look of relief on Connors face was evident, and he started walking towards his lab, smiling. 'Cheers mate. See you later then.'

After a few moments of silence, Becker straightened up and turned towards Jess. 'Right, better get down to the armoury then. See you later.'

He lightly brushed his fingers across the top of her back, resulting in multiple shiver being sent down her spine. Jess took a deep breath. 'Ok, see you later.' When he was out of sight, she collapsed into her chair. _Oh God. Why the hell did he do that? _She thought to herself. Turning back to the ADD, she busied herself with work, trying to take her mind off Becker.

…..

Abby was sitting on the sofa at home, watching TV and waiting for Jess and Emily. Jess had decided to bring Emily home after work, saving Matt from coming over, and on the way home, they had stopped at a few places to pick up chocolate, food, wine and some good chick flicks. Abby jumped slightly when her phone rang out beside her. She had to text messages; one from Connor, and one from Jess.

Connor's read _Hey, have fun tonight, I'll be thinking of you, call you later so you know I am still alive. Love you, Con. Xxx _Her heart melted reading the message, but she thought to herself that he better call her, or she'll be worrying that he was dead. She read Jess' message too; _Hey Ab, we'll be home in a bit, no need to order food, we stopped at the Chinese. Open the wine for us! Jx_

Abby laughed and jumped up from her seat to get the wine and three glasses. In the kitchen, she got some plates and forks for the food, and put on some music from her iPod. _Tonight's going to be a good night. _She thought to herself._ Well, if Jess says yes, of course!_

She was walking back into the sitting room with the wine and glasses, when Jess' key turned in the lock. 'Hey Abby, we're back!' Abby helped Jess carry the shopping in and took the food into the kitchen. 'Sorry we're a little late. I thought I'd get a bit of shopping in.'

Emily walked through the door behind Jess carting more shopping. 'Hello Abby. Jess, where would you like me to put these shopping bags?'

'Just put them on the kitchen table Emily, thank you. I'll put them away now, actually.'

Abby showed Emily through to the kitchen, and started helping Jess put the shopping away. Emily sat on a stool, watching the two girls dance around each other to the music, while putting the shopping away.

'Emily' Jess began. 'Feel free to pour yourself some wine. Could you pour me and Abby a glass to please? It's in the living room.' Emily went to pour the wine, excited about tonight. She knew how much it meant for Abby, and she was more than happy to be a part of it. Frankly, she felt blessed that she had found such lovely friends at all. Emily was about to go back into the kitchen when Jess and Abby came through to the sitting room, carrying the Chinese food and the plates. Abby put the food onto the coffee table and collapsed into the sofa, taking a glass from Emily. After taking a long swig of the wine, she sat back and rested her elbow on the cushion beside her.

'Thanks Em, really need this' She motioned the wine and took another gulp as Emily sat beside her and Jess sat in the armchair opposite. Jess and Emily both laughed as Abby finished off her glass, reached for the bottle and poured another, and started opening the various items of food on the table.

As they were all tucking in, ad piling their plates high, talk gradually turned to the wedding.

'So, have you made any plans at all yet? This is one of the first times I've heard you talk about the wedding since you got engaged.'

Abby sat up properly and put her plate down. 'We haven't really made any plans yet, but I am going to make a start. We've wasted too long of our time not admitting our feelings, and I'm not going to waste any more. So, the reason I asked to do this tonight, is because I wanted to ask you something.' Abby turned to face Jess properly, and looked her in the eye. Jess could tell she looked really nervous.

'I was wondering if you will be my maid of honour. It would mean a lot to me, I know we haven't known each other too long, but I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me and Connor since we came back from the Cretaceous.'

Abby stopped to take a deep breath, and she felt her eyes welling, as did Jess. She looked over at Jess, who couldn't control her tears, and let them fall freely down her face. Emily wasn't crying, but she looked genuinely happy, and placed her hand on Abby's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

'Abby, I'd… I'd love to! Nothing would make me happier. Oh my God!' Jess rose from her seat and rushed over to Abby, who stood up too, and pulled Jess into a tight hug. 'I can't believe it!' Jess and Abby stood there hugging for a few more moments, before Jess pulled away from Abby, with a serious look.

'Wait, what about Emily? Are you ok with this, because if you're not I can…' Jess was cut off by Emily. She stood up and took Jess by the shoulders.

'Jess, I've already spoken to Abby, she came and asked me if it was ok. It is more than ok; I wouldn't have it any other way. You'd make a perfect maid of honour. Ok?'

'Ok' Jess replied timidly. Emily sat back down and picker her plate back up, with a devilish grin spread across her face. 'Besides, what use is it to me dancing with Captain Becker?'

Jess choked on her wine and looked up at the two ladies slightly embarrassed. 'What? Are you kidding me? Becker's going to be Best man?'

Emily and Abby both nodded. 'It's about time something happened between you two.' Emily laughed. 'If nothing happens now, I will personally kill that emotionally retarded captain myself.' This last remark received splutters and laughs from both Jess and Abby.

'She's right though.' Abby laughed. 'If he hasn't made a move by the wedding, you need to teach him a lesson. I'll leave that up to you.' Jess smiled at this, causing Emily and Abby to laugh again.

'Ok, maybe it is a good idea. Let's get this party started then!' Jess ran into the kitchen, grabbed another bottle of wine and turned the music up. She ran back into the sitting room, opening the wine, but Abby had gone.

'She's on the phone to Connor, Jess.' Emily said, after seeing Jess' confused reaction to her friend's sudden disappearance.

'Oh, ok, I'll pour her another glass anyway.' Jess refilled the glasses and returned to her seat, casually chatting to Emily, about work.

…..

Abby closed her bedroom door behind her and answered the phone to Connor.

'Hey Con. Are you alright?'

'ABBY! See Becker, told you she was going to answer. Abby, I can't wait to come home. I can't wait to see you. I really miss you Abby. Are you having fun? I am. I came third a drinking game with Matt and Becker.'

Abby heard a familiar Irishman's voice in the background. 'That means you came last mate.' She then hears both Matt and Becker laugh uproariously.

'Yeah' Connor called back.' It's the winning that counts, not the taking part. Wait, it's the losing that count… never mind. Abby, are you still there?'

'Yeah Connor, I'm still here. Are you ok? Are you having fun?'

Yeah. Loads. I'll be home soon. I'm tired, and I want to see you. I love you Abby. You mean everything to me. Everything. I mean it. Nothing or no one could make me happier if they tried. I'd give up everything for you Abby. I would give away all of my comics, and my figurines, for you. Well, maybe not all of my comics, just a few…'

'Connor, shut up, you're rambling. It's ok; you don't have to give anything away.' Abby sat on her bed and hugged Connor's pillow. 'Just make sure you stay safe yeah? Don't do anything stupid ok? Love you, speak to you soon. Bye bye.'

'Love you too Abby!'

Abby ended the call, and a few tears ran down her face. She loved that man so much, and it was obvious that he loved her too. She couldn't wait for the day she could walk down the aisle be called Mrs. Connor Temple. She gasped a little at the last thought. She wiped her tears, and ran back into the sitting where Emily and Jess were laughing. Abby started laughing shakily too, and the other two ladies looked up with concern at Abby.

'Abby!' Emily pulled Abby down onto the sofa and hugged her. Jess got up and sat on the other side of Abby, hugging her too. 'Are you ok? What's happened? Has something happened to Connor?'

Abby wiped her eyes again, trying to let the girls know she wasn't crying because she was sad. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

'Can you believe it? Mr & Mrs Temple. I will be Mrs Abigail Temple! Me I'm getting married. I'M GETTING MARRIED!' Abby shouted at the top of her voice. Jess chuckled a little and looked at Emily. 'I guess it has finally sunk in then.' She laughed. Jess moved back over to the armchair and poured another glass. She filled up the other two glasses, to raise a toast. 'To Abby and Connor. Soon to be Mr &Mrs Temple!'

Jess, Emily and Abby cheered and drunk more wine. Jess and Emily proceeded to clear away the dinner, while Abby chose a film to watch. When the two girls returned with ice-cream and more wine, Abby's phone beeped again. It was a text from Becker. She read it out loud; _Temple's out of it, taken him to my house, will bring him to work tomorrow. He's safe. B_

'Oh, I knew he would overdo it the idiot.' She texted him back. _Ok thank you, He's such an idiot. I'll bring him clothes tomorrow. What about Matt. Is he picking Em up? Ax_

A few moments later, He replied. _No afraid not. He's out of it too. B._

'Emily, looks like you're sleeping here tonight. Matt's had too much to drink and he's out of it Becker said. Come on, you can borrow some of my pyjamas.' Emily followed Abby to her room, while Jess went to her room and got changed. When they were changed, they went back to the sitting room to eat ice cream, drink wine and watch a film before bed.

6


	2. 2 Best man

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**_

'Jess, what way do we go next?'

'Take the next left and the anomaly should be in the football field to your left.'

Connor rolled his eyes from the back of the car, and leant forward to speak to Becker. 'Becker, she's said that like four times already. What's wrong with you today?'

'Connor, I swear, if you speak one more time, I will throw you out of the car. Ok?'

Abby stepped in before Connor got hurt. 'Alright Becker, calm down. Connor shut up, you going to get yourself into trouble. Look, we're here now, the anomaly is over there. '

The team had been called out on an anomaly alert during their lunch, and no one seemed too happy about it. Connor still was groggy from his heavy drinking a few days ago, and Abby seemed annoyed at him, constantly running around for him, as he is too 'ill' to do anything himself. Becker had been in a foul mood this morning, as he headed straight to the armoury this morning, to find the night shift had left all of his weapons strewn everywhere. Jess had been given way too much paperwork from Lester, to be completed and filed away by the end of the day. Matt and Emily seemed ok, although Emily still was angry at Matt for not picking her up from Jess' house the other night. Lester had a meeting with the Minister that morning, and no one but Jess knew what for, but everyone did know that it hadn't gone well, because he had returned in such a mood, he would have scared the future predators away.

As the team got out of the car, Connor sulked and fetched the locking device from the other side. Becker felt a tiny bit guilty about upsetting Connor, but he didn't show it; he just lightly slapped Connor's back when they passed each other, and hoped he took it as an apology.

'Jess, has there been an incursion?' Abby looked around the football pitch, and realised Jess would've hacked into the four cameras in each corner of the gate.

'A few creatures came through, small, fluffy guinea pig type things, four of them did, but they went back through the anomaly.' Jess' voice floated through comms. Becker softened a little. _Her voice. It's beautiful. _He shook his mind free, and started ordering his men around; to search the premises, while Connor was setting up the locking device. When the soldiers came back giving the all clear, it was up to Matt to take action.

'Right, Connor, lock the anomaly. Then we can leave a team down here to guard the anomaly until it closes. Jess, do you know if any games are scheduled here today?'

'No, I've already checked Matt. No events are at the field for three days. It's all clear.'

'Ok Jess, good work thank you.'

Connor was in the final steps of locking the anomaly, when Abby cried out at the same time as he pressed the final button.

'No! Don't lock it Connor, a creature has just come through!'

'Where?' Matt shouted. 'I can't see anything. Are you sure Abby?'

'Of course I'm sure! I'm not an idiot Matt! It's just run off by Becker.'

Becker looked exasperated, and turned, his EMD facing the ground, searching for the creature. Connor and Emily joined him, in searching for the creature.

'Jess,' Matt began. 'Can you keep eyes on the anomaly? Abby, stay with the locking device. Emily, Connor, search the perimeter, triple check for any creatures.'

The members of the team followed Matt's orders, and continued to search.

Matt followed Becker's direction, until it was just them in one corner of the field. He took his earpiece out and motioned that Becker did too.

'Is everything alright mate?' Matt asked, concerned at Becker's anger towards Connor in the car.

'Yes. Everything's fine.' Becker clearly wanted to end the conversation there, but Matt apparently didn't.

'You just seem a bit… off. That's all. Is it too much pressure at work?'

'No, it's, it's just. The other shifts need to learn to put things away, when finished with things. The armoury was a mess this morning Matt. Jess was upset this morning too. They have corrupted some files on the ADD. Seriously, they are useless. Something needs to be done about it.'

'Alright mate, I'll speak to Lester when we get back. I didn't realise they caused this much trouble.' Matt slapped Becker on the back, and put his earpiece back in, signalling the conversation was over.

Connor and Emily were slowly walking around the pitch, eyes glued to the floor, searching for this guinea pig type creature, as Jess described it. Emily looked up and sighed. 'You know, we've already gone round two times?'

Connor looked up too. 'Ugh. This is so boring. I just want to go back to the ARC and have a ni…'

'Over here!' Connor looked over to Matt and Becker, and ran over with Emily.

They had managed to corner the creature, and now were guiding it back to the anomaly. When they were close enough, Abby reopened it and Matt, who was in the middle of Connor and Becker, lunged forward, pushing it back through the anomaly.

Abby relocked it, and Connor and Becker flew into each other, not realising that matt had moved forward. They landed in a heap on top of each other, resulting in laughs from the rest of the team, Jess included, who had witnessed the accident from above.

Matt, helped Connor up from off Becker, who looked like he was going to kill somebody. 'You alright mate, didn't get hurt did you?'

Connor brushed himself off, and helped Becker up. 'Nah, I'm fine Matt thanks. Just let us know next time you're going to do that, ok?'

'You know, me or Becker could have seriously hurt ourselves if we weren't there for each other. We make a good team, eh?' Connor said, once again, receiving death stares from Becker.

Becker just smiled a little shocking everyone, and said 'Well, it helps me that you are such as idiot Temple.'

'Right ok. Well, you know how I'm such an idiot, and I'm getting married, and we make a good team?'

'Yeah, emphasis on the idiot part.'

'I want, I mean will you,' Connor sighed. _This was harder than I thought it would be. _'Becker, will you be my best man?'

It felt like time stood still for Becker. What the hell did Connor just ask him? To be his best man. Well, he wasn't expecting that. He felt weirdly emotional. Not that he was going to let the group know. Becker realised he hadn't said anything yet, and the team were all looking at him expectantly.

'Err, well, errm, I suppose, i should stop you from doing anything stupid. Because you will. It doesn't mean I like you any more though.' Becker rambled on, a slight grin on his face. Connors surprised Becker again by hugging him in front of everyone, and whispering in his ear 'Plus, you'll never guess who the maid of honour is going to be?' He then stepped back from Becker, a suggestive look on his face.

After the anomaly had been locked again, and soldiers were assigned to stay until it closed, the team made their way back to the car. Matt stopped and the others looked back at him.

'Connor, I'm a bit angry you didn't ask me. I'm much more likeable than Becker you know.'

Becker stopped too, and grinned at Mat. 'You know, he's right. If he doesn't get his own way, he won't hesitate to shoot you.' Matt grinned widely at Becker, the memories still fresh in his mind. They continued walking to the car, and drove back to the ARC.

No one mentioned, but everyone seemed to be in a better mood following the anomaly alert. Upon arrival at the ARC, the core team went and enjoyed their lunch together, in high spirits.

_**Thanks for reading guys. Please review, it would really mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget if you have any ideas for my other story, Becker and Jess deleted scenes, please PM me. Love you guys! xx**_

4


	3. 3 Jess the wedding planner

**GUYS! Yah I know, this is being updated a whole year after I started it. I am so sorry. I will definitely be updating more regularly from now on. I appreciate reviews and favourites, but guys, I won't hold it against you if you wait a year before you do;) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

It wasn't even 7am yet on the Friday, and Becker was sat at his desk, finishing up his anomaly report from the football ground last Tuesday. Apart from the small disruption when the creature shot through the anomaly, it was a simple mission, so it didn't take him too long to finish the report. Coffee in one hand, pen in the other, Becker signed at the bottom of the page, before stapling it together and placing it in a folder ready for Jess' desk. _I wonder if she's in yet? _He thought to himself.

Becker sat back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head, and thought about the events of the football ground anomaly. Connor had asked him to be his best man. Yeah he was close to Connor, but he didn't see it coming at all. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he was touched that Connor thought of him as close enough to ask him to be his best man. Of course he'd say yes. Again, he'd rather die than say it out loud, but he thought of Connor as his little brother, the annoying kind that always wants to be in on the joke. And him saying yes may or may not have had something to do with the fact that a certain field coordinator was maid of honour. He couldn't wait to dance with Jess, sit with her, have photos with her …

Becker was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't realise said field coordinator humming a catchy tune as she walked into his office, holding a bunch of files. When she realised Becker was in there, she stopped walking suddenly and held the files closer to her chest.

'Oh, Hi Becker.' She began. 'I didn't know you were in here. Why are you in so early?' Becker sat up straight at the sound of her voice, and cleared his throat.

'Hey Jess. I just came in a little early to finish of the anomaly report from the other week.' He handed her the file and she placed it under all of the other files she was carrying. A few moments of silence followed before Becker cleared his throat again, ready to speak. 'So. Is there anything else you needed?' He asked, confused as to why she was still standing there.

'Oh, sorry. Here' she said, passing him some of the files she was holding. 'You forgot to sign these anomaly reports. I thought I would I would give them to you on the way.'

Becker took the files from Jess' hand and sat down to sign them, while Jess stood by the door patiently waiting. Looking around his office, she noticed, a few pictures of what she assumed to be his family; his Mum, Dad, and five women. From his file, she knew he had five older sisters. She smiled inwardly at the thought of the ever tough, no nonsense Head of Security at the ARC being the only boy of the family, with five older sisters.

A short while later, Becker stood up, his chair scraping off of the floor, catching Jess' attention. He handed her the files, fully signed, and moved to the other side of the table, so he was standing in front of Jess.

'Do you want to get a coffee or something before our shift actually begins?' Becker asked. Jess looked at her watch, and saw that they still had another twenty minutes or so before they had to be at work officially. She looked up at Becker and smiled, stepping back so he could lead the way out of his office.

'Yeah sure. I just need to drop these files off at my desk first.'

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sitting down in the break room adjacent to the Hub, Becker and Jess were making small talk about work over their coffees; Becker's was strong and black, Jess' was frothy and sprinkled with chocolate. It had been a while since Becker got to sit down for a few minutes and have a chat, and it felt pretty good, not mentioning the fact that the chat he was having, was with a certain Field Coordinator.

A few moments of comfortable silence fell over the pair as they both took a sip of coffee. Just then one of the ARC's technicians entered the break room and was talking to Jess about something, and Becker took this time to observe Jess. He only needed a few seconds to convince himself that he was head over military boots in love with her. The way she balances her heels on the floor. The way she self consciously tugs at the hem of her _very _short dress when someone is speaking to her. The way she absent mindedly tucks the stray piece of hair behind her ear when she turns to look at something. The way her eyes light up when she smiles at you…

Becker only then realised that Jess had finished her conversation with the technician, and she had turned back to him, only to find that he had been staring at her the whole time. Before he had the time to feel embarrassed and make some excuse to run away, Jess pushed her now empty coffee cup away, and leaned forward across the table, supporting her head with her hands.

'Captain Becker what are you doing tonight? Do you have any plans?'

Becker sat for a moment, dazed as to what Jess had just asked him. He knew that Jess liked him, but he never thought that she would just ask him out like that. Realising that he hadn't answered her, he cleared his throat and looked into her eyes.

'I was just planning on going home, ordering some food and watching a movie.' _Great. _He thought to himself. _Don't sound too eager. _

Jess stood up and placed her coffee mug into the sink in the break room, smiling. 'Good. Seeing as you've got nothing planned, you can come to mine for dinner and wedding talk with the rest of the group. Connors cooking.' Jess turned around just in time to see Becker's face drop. 'Oh come on. It isn't going to be that bad. You're the best man. Your opinion matters' she finished with a dazzling smile that instantly melted his heart.

Becker joined her at the sink, dodging the small crowd that was gathering now that their shift had started. He placed his mug beside Jess' in the sink, and then led her out of the room, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back.

'I suppose I could come along. On one condition though.' Jess looked up at him, waiting for his answer. 'As soon as you see me in any type of distress Jessica, you have to rescue me. I mean it. I just about tolerate them all at work. And with Connor cooking, you better have A&E on speed dial.'

Jess laughed and playfully hit the Captain on the arm as they reached the ADD. 'Connor is actually a really good cook.' She argued sitting down in her chair. 'Tonight will be fine, the company and the food. So are you coming?'

Becker was already walking away towards his office when he half turned around and pointed at Jess. 'Do we have a deal?'

'Deal' she answered, but he'd already entered his office and shut the door.

It was less than an hour before Jess saw Becker again, as the all too familiar sound of the anomaly detector sounding throughout the ARC had him leaning over her chair, obtaining details of the anomaly the team were about to face.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess had arrived home separate from Connor and Abby, as they went shopping to get the ingredients for Connors meal. The rest of the team were due to be at Jess' flat for around seven, and with it being half five when Jess got home, she figured she'd have enough time to have a shower and change before they all started arriving.

Fresh out of the shower, Jess quickly dressed in a purple dress teamed with a yellow belt, and yellow frilly socks with her favourite purple heels. She had just dried and straightened her hair, when she heard a knock at the door. Jess excitedly jumped up from her dressing table, and switched on her iPod speaker, which instantly filled the flat with her favourite playlist.

Walking over to the door, she guessed that it must be Matt and Emily, because they hadn't long texted her saying they were on their way. So it was a bit of a surprise when she opened the door a little too over enthusiastically, to find Becker standing there, with a bottle of wine in his hands.

'Hi Jess,' he began as he stepped inside. 'I thought you might like this'. He handed her the bottle of wine as she closed the door behind him. Taking a look around, he was a little uncomfortable when he established that he was alone with Jess. Jess on the other hand, didn't seem awkward at all, so he brushed off his uneasy feelings and turned to face her.

'Becker you didn't need to bring this' she held up the bottle before smiling widely at him. 'But thank you. I really appreciate it' Her smile only got wider, when she turned around from the kitchen counter where she'd placed the bottle, to find that he had a small bar of her favourite chocolate in his hand.

'I get the feeling you would appreciate this more though' he laughed, as she crossed the room once more, until she was standing in front of Becker. She took the small package from him, and opened it, broke a little piece off and offered him some. Becker took a piece of the chocolate and Jess thanked him with a hug.

'You don't have to keep buying me chocolate you know'

'Who can resist that smile though? I really don't mind Jessica. Especially if this is the reward I get.'

Jess felt her cheeks grow warm as she began to blush, and she also felt Becker become rigid, possibly wondering if he'd just said that aloud.

They began to pull apart, when the door to Jess' flat opened again, and Abby and Connor entered, holding many bags of shopping. Becker and Jess both shot apart from each other, and Jess took some of the shopping from Connor while, Becker held the door open for Abby, Matt and Emily who had arrived at the same time.

Jess looked over at Becker from across the room, who just happened to glance over at Jess at the same time. Jess noted that the soldier looked a little flustered, and wondered if he'd embarrassed himself with what he'd said to her just a few moments before.

Becker closed the door behind Emily, before staring at the door for a few milliseconds, pulling himself together. He turned around, hoping that Jess was otherwise preoccupied, and that she wouldn't see how embarrassed he'd gotten. Much to his dismay, Jess was looking straight at him. As he looked into her eyes, Jess gave him another dazzling smile, abruptly melting away any embarrassed feelings he held on to. Becker smiled back at her, before joining Matt and Emily on the sofa.

Before long, all of the members of the ARC were relaxed and enjoying themselves, Becker, Matt and Connor had claimed the beer bottles, whereas Jess, Emily and Abby had opted for white wine. Jess had just opened the second bottle of wine, and passed it round the girls, when she decided to sit at the breakfast bar, listening in on the boys' conversation. Connor had a dish towel draped professionally over his shoulder, chopping up some vegetables, Matt was sitting on the other side of the breakfast bar, while, Becker was leaning next to the washing machine.

After a sip of his drink, Matt piped up conversation. 'Connor, how long did it actually take you to propose to Abby?' Becker chuckled, as he'd heard this story before.

'Funny you should ask that Matt,' Connor began, putting a tray in the oven and turned to face him, lounging against the counter. 'we first met in the Forest of Dean, and I knew straight away she was interested in me. Although at first, she played very hard to get.'

While Connor took a drink, Becker saw the opportunity to make a snide comment. 'No mate, she just wasn't interested in you.'

Connor shot Becker an annoyed look, and continued speaking. 'She was playing hard to get. I needed to make her see how in love with me she was, so I moved in with her. All that time I spent with her, she never made a move, and it turns out, all I had to do was be a hero and rescue Rex.'

'I think you will find that I was the hero. You wouldn't have gotten Rex back with me.'

'Yeah, I guess. But I got the girl so it was alright. Turns out, a year in the past did the trick. I became irresistible.'

This time, Matt spoke up 'Are you sure it wasn't just a last resort kind of thing mate? You know, you being the only male human in that time?'

Connor allowed himself to think for a moment, before giving Matt a mock laugh, 'Very Funny Matt. No, I realised that she actually liked me, I mean, I am pretty sexy stuff.' He paraded around the kitchen whilst looking himself up and down, Becker to almost spit out his drink and Matt to turn away in embarrassment.

'But anyway' Connor continued 'We came back from the Cretaceous, and all that stuff happened, and we got married after convergence.'

'So you asked her and she just said yes?' Matt asked.

Connor took a sip of his beer and nodded, not really wanting to answer the question. As jess had been listening to the story for the last five minutes, she could resist and felt like she had to tell the guys what really happened.

'Ahem' All three of the men turned and looked at her when they heard her voice, and that was the first time they noticed her there. She took a sip of her drink and looked at Connor, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'I don't think that's quite how it happened is it Connor Temple?'

Both Matt and Becker cast questioning glances at Jess, while Connor tried to busy himself with the food in the oven.

'Well, Jessica, how did it happen?' Becker asked, eager to know.

'Abby actually asked Connor to marry her. In the future and when they got back.' Matt and Becker shared surprise glances, while Connor was setting the table, acting like he was no longer part of the conversation.

'Well well well. Seems like Connor wasn't entirely honest with us, was he Becker?' Becker shook his head as Matt laughed, and at the same time Emily and Abby joined the group at the table.

'What wasn't Connor totally honest about?' Abby asked, catching the last bit of the conversation.

Connor was quick to answer, guiding her to a seat at the table. 'It was nothing Abs. Here sit down, foods done now.' The rest of the team sat down at the table, and Jess felt a little bad for embarrassing Connor, but as she passed him, he playfully punched her in the arm, before pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead. 'Thank you very much Jessica dearest.' Jess just smiled cheekily and hugged him back, before taking her seat at the table, while Connor plated up the food.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After dinner and dessert, everyone was in high spirits, talking about the wedding. Becker sat back, feeling satisfied after the surprisingly delicious meal, and let the conversation wash over him. Matt and Emily had stayed relatively quiet, giving each other little glances and smiles, and Matt was currently fiddling with Emily's dainty fingers. Connor and Abby had been inseparable as always, growing more excited about the wedding, and Jess as ever, was her exciting bubbly self, squealing at any moment possible. She was currently out of the room and he wasn't admitting it to himself, but Becker was missing her. Throughout the dinner, their hands had occasionally touched, and at one point, when Jess polished off a whole bowl of chocolate ice cream, she rested her head on his shoulder, complaining of eating too much.

Becker would have happily let her rest her head on his shoulder the whole night long, but after a few minutes, when talk turned to the wedding, Jess, for some unknown reason, had jumped up excitedly and ran out of the room towards her bedroom, saying she needed to find something.

After a few moments, conversation in Jess' kitchen was interrupted, as she came running back into the kitchen and sat down, looking very pleased with herself and carrying a giant pale blue folder with the word WEDDING plastered over the front many times.

'I found it!' Jess exclaimed excitedly, whilst the other just looked on confused.

'Jess, what exactly is it?' Emily asked.

Jess didn't even answer, she just open the folder, and it became clear to everyone that like the coordinator she is, every single detail of anything you could ever need for a wedding was in the folder. From venues, to dresses and suits, from caterers to DJ's and entertainment, from transport to photographers, and from rings to honeymoon venues.

As the members of the team looked through the folder, Jess decided to give them an explanation as she thought they might have thought she was slightly demented, having her wedding planned before she'd even got a boyfriend.

'A few years ago, I thought about leaving university and becoming a wedding planner. As you all know, I like organising and everything, so, I decided to put this together. But then I finished uni and joined the ARC and met all of you guys, so I guess I won't need this anymore.'

Jess stopped to take a breath, and everyone looked up at her. 'Connor, Abby, I'd like for you to have this. I'm sure it will come in handy, I highly doubt there's anything I've missed out!'

Connor and Abby both hugged Jess and thanked her. 'This is great. Jess. I'm appointing you as Chief wedding planner!' Connor shouted, lifting his glass, and motioning for everyone else to do the same.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Several hours later, everyone was sitting on the sofas watching a movie. Jess, Emily and Matt were sitting on one sofa, and Connor, Abby and Becker on the other. Jess noted that everyone was blissfully quiet during the movie, and it wasn't until three quarters of the way through, that she realised that Connor, Becker and Matt had bailed out, and were all snoring softly, fast asleep. Matt had his arm draped around Emily's neck, his hand tangled in her hair. Becker had rested his head on Connors shoulder, and Connor had his head on top of Becker's, and his arm over Abby's legs, which were lying across his lap.

Emily and Abby also realised that the guys were asleep, so they moved off the sofas to sit on the floor, while Jess went to get the last bottle of wine and a tub of ice cream and spoons from the kitchen.

While the movie was still playing, the girls tucked into the wine and ice cream, and once again, began talking about the wedding.

'So, have you thought about anything yet?' Jess asked, licking ice cream off of her spoon.

'Well, we do want a summer wedding, preferably June. And we want to get married in Cornwall, by the sea. I want Jack to walk me down the aisle, but I want you guys to be a part of it as much as you can.' This last remark from Abby received confused glances from the two women sitting opposite her, so she elaborated. 'We want you four to help us with the venue, dresses, that kind of thing, I would love your input. Me and Connor were talking, and we actually want to take a weekend down in Cornwall, looking at wedding venues. And we'd love it very much if you guys came with us.'

Hushed squeals and giggles filled the room. Emily was the first to speak up. 'Abby, we'd love to! It's going to be great!' Jess agreed, although she had an uneasy look on her face.

'Abby, does Jack know you are getting married?' Jess asked timidly. Abby looked down at her spoon before speaking.

'He doesn't know yet, but me and Connor are hoping to meet up with him sometime next week. I haven't seen or heard much from him since…' she trailed off. Emily protectively put an arm around her friend.

'I'm sure he'll be over the moon Abby. You just wait.'

Abby smiled and took the bottle of wine, and finished it off, while Jess turned off the TV and Emily took the ice cream back into the kitchen. When she came back, Jess was covering the guys with blankets, while laughing at Abby, who was capturing the endearing moment between Connor and Becker.

'They should be ok for the night like that Jess' Abby said, putting her phone away, and grabbing Emily's arm. 'We should be getting to bed too. Come on Em, you can sleep with me. I have some pyjamas you can use.'

The three girls headed towards the bedrooms, before Jess went into hers, she turned to Abby and Emily. 'thanks for tonight girls, I've had so much fun.' She smiled and hugged the other two ladies before going to her room. 'Goodnight!' she called, before shutting the door.

'Goodnight Jess' Emily and Abby whispered before going into Abby's room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The first thing Jess did when she woke was look at the time on her phone. _03:34. Great. _She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then checked her phone again, to see if she had any new messages from the ARC. She had none, so she put her phone back down on the cabinet and swung her legs off of the bed.

She crept out of her room to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As she walked past, the sitting area, she noted that Matt and Connor were now lying across the two sofas, and Becker was lying on the floor.

As she got back to her room, she set the glass of water down on the bedside table, and then went out of the room again to use the bathroom. While she flushed the toilet, she kept the toilet lid and the door shut, so she didn't wake anyone up. She looked in the mirror at herself, and noticed that her hair had become slightly askew in her ponytail while she slept, so as she opened the door to go back to her room, she pulled the hair band out and attempted to redo her hair.

It turns out that someone else was awake, and Jess didn't realise until she walked straight into them, he startled squeal muffled by their chest.

'Oh Becker! I'm sorry, did I wake you?' Jess gave up trying to tie her hair back up, and moved away from the soldier, as she'd become rather close when she walked into him.

'No Jess you didn't, I just need to use the toilet.' Becker took a step back too and took a look at Jess. In the dim light, he could see she was wearing some leggings and a tank top. She looked tired and somehow, beautifully dishevelled.

Jess looked up at the captain and smiled sleepily at him. Running one hand through her hair, she stepped away so she was no longer blocking the way to the toilet. After a few silent moments, jess realised she was standing in the hallway of her house, right next to a half naked, Becker. He still had his tracksuit bottoms on, but he had taken his top off sometime in the night.

Before she went back to bed, Jess sighed sleepily, and apologised to Becker for waking him up. Becker couldn't be too certain, but he thought she looked like she was about to fall asleep right there on the landing, so he did what e though he should do, or what he wanted to do, and gently led her by her shoulder into her room.

'Jess, go back to sleep' Becker told her, laughing slightly at her state of fatigue induced disorientation.

He watched jess topple on to her bed and cover herself with the blankets. 'Is that an order?' She whispered playfully.

'Yes.' He said, calmly but firmly.

'Goodnight Captain' Jess said sleepily.

'Goodnight Jessica' Becker answered as he walked out of the room, but she was already asleep again.

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it, and like I said at the start, I am really sorry for being away so long. But I am back now. I Promise. Next up will be Connor and Abby having dinner with Jack. Please Review if you want to! Love you guys!x**


	4. 4 Walk me down the aisle?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval :(_

Jess lay on Abby and Connors bed, staring at the ceiling. Every few seconds, a piece of clothing would fly past her, lading on the bed. Abby was frantically searching through her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. She and Connor were meeting Abby's baby brother Jack at a restaurant, and Abby wanted to look her best.

Jess closed her eyes and thought about the day. It had started ok, but as soon as the anomaly klaxon sounded, and her fingers flew across the keyboard, ready to give the team information about the anomaly, she knew, that today would be a long one. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to jump in the bath and have a long relaxing soak, and then go straight to bed. But right now, she couldn't, because she had promised Abby help in finding something suitable to wear. If she was honest with herself, she felt a little mean, because Abby looked and sounded like she really needed Jess' help, but it was the last thing she wanted to do. In fact, she could think of a million other things. _Ordering food, running that well needed bath, buying shoes and clothes online, lying in bed thinking about Becker, talking to Becker, sitting with Becker, cuddling with Becker, kissi…_

'ARGH' Abby exclaimed throwing a pair of jeans onto Jess, bringing her back to the bedroom, and shaking any thoughts of the captain away. 'I'm not going! She shouted, lying on the bed next to Jess. Connor walked into the bedroom, already dressed in his suit.

He was looking at his phone, as he walked in, and he gave Jess an exasperated look, taking in the mess of the room. Jess was baffled, as to how he could look really good looking and smart in a suit, while still managing to look dorky and nerdy.

'Abby, just wear whatever. It really doesn't matter.'

From the look on Connors face, he'd realised that he'd said the wrong thing, and from the look on Abby's face, well, she looked like she was about to murder her boyfriend. She sat up next to Jess, and Connors eyes widened as she picked up several pieces of clothing, enraged.

'Connor, what do you mean? Wear whatever? Are you mad? How about I just wear these jeans and this top? Is that ok?' Abby threw the clothes she was holding at Connor, who dodged them quickly and shut the door behind him, leaving the two ladies in the bedroom.

'Ok Abs I'm sorry. Don't wear whatever. I'll be waiting out here for you, ok?' Connor called from the other side of the door. He then paused, before adding 'Jess? Let me know when it's safe to come back in yeah?'

Jess closed her eyes again and brainstormed. She wondered if there was anything she could lend Abby from her wardrobe. She did have a short dark purple dress that would suit Abby, but she was going to wear that next week to work. There was a slightly longer red dress, but Abby said under no circumstances is when wearing red. This exclamation caused Jess to be surprised, because she personally thought Abby would look absolutely stunning in red.

After thinking for a few moments, Jess sat up quickly, receiving startled glances from Abby, who sat up with Jess. 'Are you ok?' Abby asked, slightly concerned.

'Yeah Abby, I'm fine. I'll be back in a sec.' And with that she jumped up and ran out of the room, neatly stepping over Connor, who was slumped against the wall, playing a game on his phone.

Jess ran into her room opposite Connor and Abby's, and went straight to her wardrobe. She immediately pulled out a navy blue knee length peplum dress with lace sleeves, with a black blazer. Then, from underneath her bed, Jess pulled out one of her many shoe storage boxes. After searching for a little while, she came across a pair of black strappy platform wedges that she had brought a few months ago, with Abby in mind.

Holding the bundle of clothes in her arms, she ran back to Abby, again stepping over Connor and dropped the clothes and shoes onto their bed. Laying the outfit out neatly on the bed, Jess looked up at Abby, feeling accomplished.

'How about this Abby? I saw this and though it would just look great on you. If you don't like it, we could go and have a look at some of my other clothes, but please just try it, I'm sure you'll love it.' Jess looked up at Abby, unable to read her facial expression.

'I don't need to try it Jess'. Abby answered slowly. Jess looked away disappointed.

'Really? Don't you like it?' Jess asked her flatmate.

Abby walked round the bed to where Jess was standing, and hugged her. 'No Jess I love it!' she exclaimed. Abby smiled, looking at Jess' face, and then started changing into the outfit.

'I knew you'd like it Abby. I brought those shoes just a few months ago, and I automatically thought they'd look great on you. Which they do' she laughed, observing Abby in her new outfit.

Abby twirled around in the mirror, allowing herself a full view of her attire. _Jess is an absolute lifesaver. _She thought to herself. She wouldn't have thought of an outfit like this for herself, but when Jess brought it into the room, she fell in love with it.

Almost in the same way that Connor fell in love with it when Jess called him into the room. He peeked cautiously around the door, half expecting more items of clothing thrown at him. But when he saw what, or _who_ was on the other side, he drew his breath in and his eyes widened like never before.

Yeah he knew that Abby was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, but seeing her in this outfit blew him away. He was literally speechless. A few moments ago, he had been annoyed at his fiance after her slightly violent outburst, but all annoyed feelings melted away as she walked closer to him, and interlocked her small dainty fingers with his.

'Abby. You look, you err…' Connor stammered, unable to get his words out.

'Connor, shut up.' Abby said softly, before kissing him lovingly.

'Beautiful. Abby, you look absolutely, jaw droopingly beautiful.' Connor finished, before kissing her again.

Jess looked lovingly at the couple and felt her heart warm. _They are sooo made for each other. _She thought to herself.

Jess sat down on the bed as Connor and Abby began to tidy up the bedroom. 'Guys, don't worry about this, you get going. I'll tidy this up for you.' when they started to protest, Jess just held her hand up. 'You've got somewhere to be, while I've just got a hot date with the bathtub.' After a few seconds of silence, Jess added 'Don't worry Connor, I won't go looking for your collection of girly magazines' causing Abby to laugh.

Connor just laughed and picked up a cushion off of the bed and threw it at Jess, then took Abby's hand again, leading her out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby and Connor were sat at their table, waiting for Jack to turn up. They had been making small talk since they'd arrived, but Connor could tell that Abby was really too nervous to be talking. He knew how much of a big deal this dinner was for Abby. It would be one of the first times that she'd seen Jack since he'd found out about the anomalies and got stuck in the future, and he'd still been angry at her for leaving without a trace for a year shortly after. She'd really wanted to tell Jack where she'd been, but he'd never have believed her if she had.

Connor shifted in his seat, and stood up to pull his jacket down, and as he did so, he'd seen something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Jack walking over to the table. He wasn't really dressed for the occasion, in black jeans, converse and a crumpled blue shirt with a black jacket over the top.

Abby looked at Connor, curious to why he was still standing, but she stood up too when she saw Jack approaching the table. Connor smiled at her, and gave her arm a reassuring rub, before stepping forward to greet Jack.

'Hiya Jack mate you alright' Connor said holding his hand out for Jack to shake. Instead, Jack just brushed his jacket down and looked at Abby. Connor pulled his hand back, and Abby instantly grabbed it for reassurance.

'Jack, how have you been? You ok?' Abby asked, reaching forward to give her baby brother a hug.

Jack hugged her back awkwardly, before sitting down in his seat, and taking a drink. Abby fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist nervously, before Connor pulled her down into her chair. The three of them sat in awkward silence, before Jack spoke up.

'So, have you ordered yet? I'm starving'

'We ordered for you too. Steak and chips alright for you?' Connor asked.

Jack shrugged, taking another drink. 'Don't care. As long as you're paying.' Abby resisted the urge to scold her baby brother for being so cold and rude to Connor, but she held her breath instead and tried talking to Jack about what he'd been up to.

By the time they'd finished their meals, Abby had given up on making conversation with Jack, because any answer he'd given her other than a short grunt, had been a blow about how she'd left him for a year. Abby and Connor had both decided that it was best for them to tell Jack that they'd gone travelling, but for obvious reasons, Jack hadn't been best pleased.

Abby decided now as the best time to bring up the subject Jack had been called for. She patted her dress down nervously, and grabbed Connors hand once again for reassurance, before clearing her throat to speak.

'So Jack, I asked, me and Connor, we asked you here today because wanted to ask you something. Firstly I want you to know that I am really sorry for leaving you, it wasn't something that we'd planned, and it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. But since we've been back, we decided to take a further step in our relationship, and we decided to get married. It's what I really want.' Abby paused to take a breath, watching Jack's face for a reaction, but he just stared into his glass with his signature scowl. After a few moments of not getting a reaction, she decided to continue. 'But what I really want is for the person who I raised, the person I love more than anything in the world, for my baby brother to walk me down the aisle. I really need you to do this for me Jack. Nothing would make me happier.'

Abby finished her speech, and sat back in her chair, noticing that while she was talking, she had leaned quite far forward into the table. Connor glanced at her and smiled. He knew how hard it was for Abby to do that, and he was so proud of her. He squeezed her shoulder before they both turned to Jack, who was looking at them disgusted.

'Is this some sort of joke Abby?' He asked, totally disregarding Connor. Abby shuffled uncomfortably in her chair, but Jack continued. 'This must really be a joke. First you abandon me for _him_, then you come back and try to act like nothing has happened, and _then_ you call me up and tell me to meet you, all to tell me that you are getting married. To _him.'_ He finished, pointing rudely at Connor.

'Jack, I can't believe how rude you've been to Connor all night. He's the man I love. He's the man I want to marry. Jack, can't you see that? I just want to be happy.' Abby said, almost in tears.

'And what about me? Eh Abby. Am I not allowed to be happy? All you ever do is think of yourself, never about me. Then you go and carry on with your life like I don't even exist. Abby, Connor ruined my life, and so are you, by marrying him!' He shouted, slamming his fist on the table, attracting the attention of the other customers in the restaurant.

'Jack, Abby's done nothing but look after you and put you first from when you were little, she has never put herself before you. Why is it so hard for you to see that she just wants to be happy?'

'Because, she doesn't care about me, and she'll just further prove it if she goes through with marrying _you_.' Jack spat, his words full of anger and hate.

'I'm going to marry Connor.' Abby said quietly

Jack stood up and put his jacket on. 'Well then. You can find someone else to walk you down the aisle, and you have a spare invite to your wedding too, because I won't be there.' Jack turned away and walked out of the restaurant without looking back.

x-x-x-x-x-x

During the car ride home, Abby had been really quiet, and for once, Connor didn't have a clue on how to cheer her up. Sure, he knew that the dinner with Jack wouldn't go completely smoothly, but he had no idea that it would go so bad. At this point in time, he almost resented the obnoxious selfish young man for being so rude towards himself and Abby. But as well as this, Connor had deep anger rush through his blood, as he remembered Jack making his Abby cry.

As Connor pulled up to Jess', he thought for a second that Abby had fallen asleep, so he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

'Abby?' he called her softly. Abby turned her head to Connor and he realised that she'd been crying again. Forcing his anger away, he got out of the car and went to Abby's side, and opened her door, where she got out and fell into him, sobbing silently.

Connor felt a wave of emotion rush through him at the thought of the love of his life in tears. They stood there for a moment in the cold, Abby clinging onto his jacket, and Connors arms wrapped protectively around his fiancés shoulders. Connor coughed a little to speak, and his voice caught in his throat.

'Come on Abs. Let's get you inside. We can try Jack again when he's calmed down.' Abby stopped and looked up at Connor.

'He isn't going to change his mind Connor.' She said tearfully before continuing to walk up to the flat.

The couple walked up to the flat in silence, Abby just wanting to go to bed, and forget about dinner, and Connor deep in thought.

Connor turned his key in the lock and opened the door. He guided Abby inside with his hand of the small of her back, realising that all of the lights were off, so Jess was asleep. Abby sat on the sofa in the dark, and Connor joined her turning on the table lamp, dimly lighting up the seating room. Abby curled up on the sofa, snuggled up to Connor, and he placed his arm over her body, much like he had outside at the car.

It wasn't until Abby was dropping off to sleep, when Connor spoke. 'Abby, we can still try Jack. I know how much you want him to be there.'

A few more moments of silence followed before he spoke up again. 'But if he still refuses, Abby, I know who you could ask…'

_Thanks so much for reading guys! It means so much! Please review and I'm sorry if you all hate me for portraying Jack as such a jerk. The next chapter is based around the guys, and it's already half written, so expect regular updating from me :D Love you guys!x_


	5. 5 Jack

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, I actually thought I had posted this chapter quite a while ago. . My fault entirely, sorry. I could make up an excuse and say that I have been too busy to write, but the truth is I just haven't had the motivation. But. After having the Easter holidays, I decided to have a primeval marathon and my motivation to write rocketed through the roof. I'll try and get the next chapter up in a week or so. Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter, I really appreciate it :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval :(**

'I'll get the next round I then shall I?' Becker stood up and moved to the bar. He turned around and looked at the two men he was out with; Matt slumped back in his chair, flipping a coaster over and over. Connor, leaning over the table, his almost empty pint in his hands. Anyone would think that they'd just been sacked or something, they'd invited Becker out, on what was promised to be a 'fun' few pints down the pub. Ever since Becker arrived, he'd had to make conversation, and he was getting fed up with the lack of enthusiasm from Connor and Matt. He expected it from Matt really, but there was something wrong with Connor, and he decided that he was going to get to the bottom of it before they left the pub.

Becker brought the drinks back over to the table, and sat down, before clearing his throat to speak. 'So Connor, you've been very quiet at work today. Something the matter?'

Connor just took a long swig on his drink, and sat back in his chair. 'Not been much to talk about.' He answered flatly. Becker just looked at Matt, who shrugged and looked back at Connor.

'Now we know something's wrong mate.' Matt spoke up. 'Did the dinner last night not go to plan? Did Jack not turn up? Have you had an argument with Abby?'

Becker allowed himself to think back to the day at work. Abby did seem very distant, and she looked like she had been crying a few points of the day. He even walked into the break room to find Jess comforting Abby. He didn't stop to think that they could have had an argument.

Connor took another swig of his drink before speaking again. 'No Jack did turn up, and I haven't had an argument with Abby. But Jack really upset her last night. He refused to walk her down the aisle and told her that he wouldn't be at the wedding at all. She is so upset, and I don't know what to do to cheer her up.'

Becker sat back, and thought about what Connor had just said. He was silently glad that Connor and Abby hadn't had a fight, but he also silently resented Jack for upsetting Abby so much. He understood that he might have been angry for Abby and Connor leaving him, but he assumed that Jack would be over the moon about them getting married. Apparently not.

It took him a few moments to realise that Connor was still talking. 'We asked him about walking her down the aisle, but he flat out refused to even be there. I've never seen Abby so upset.' Connor took a break to have a long gulp of his drink. Matt looked at Becker, obviously feeling uncomfortable in the situation and a little unsure of how to continue. Becker just shrugged, deep in thought. Matt turned back to Connor.

'Oh mate I'm really sorry to hear that. Can't you talk to Jack again in a few days when he's calmed down?' Connor looked up at Matt, looking a little less sad.

'I suggested that to Abs, but she said once he's made his mind up about something that's it. There's no changing it. I did suggest that she should ask Lester instead, she said she would, but I'm unsure if she has yet. Do you… do you think he'd say yeah?' The computer scientist looked up at the soldier and the team leader expectantly.

Matt smiled and agreed immediately, but it took a little longer for Becker, as he was deep in thought still. When he realised that the two men were both looking at him, he stood up quickly and put his coat on. 'Yeah I'm sure he will. He might act like he wouldn't want to, but he would.' He said hurriedly, reaching in his pocket for his phone.

Matt smirked and looked down at his drink. 'A bit like you agreeing to be best man then eh Becker?' Connor laughed lightly at Matt's remark but Becker just shrugged.

'Yeah I guess. Sorry I've got somewhere to be. Enjoy the rest of your night yeah?' He threw a twenty pound note on the table. 'Have another round on me.' With that he rushed out of the pub phone still in hand.

Matt and Connor just stared at Becker's retreating form as he practically ran out of the pub. 'Well, someone's in a hurry' Connor sighed, taking another sip of his drink.

'Anyone would think that he's meeting Jess,' Matt said, causing Connor to laugh a little.

'Nahh, she'll still be at work.'

A few moments of silence passed before Matt spoke up again.

'So, you got any ideas for your stag?'

x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby and Connor were two of his closest friends, and Abby was like a sister to him, he hated the thought of her upset and crying because of that _urchin_ of a little brother. Becker half ran to his car, dialling a number. He had something, or some_one _to sort out.

When Becker reached his car, he sat inside and waited for her to answer.

'Hi Becker' Her chirpy voice carried through the phone.

'Hi Jess, are you alone?' Jess went quiet on the other side of the phone for a few seconds.

'Excuse me?' She sounded a little bit confused, so Becker decided to ask again.

'Are you alone? Is Abby with you?'

'No, she's not here. She just left to take Emily home. Why? Do you need me to call her? Is something wrong with Connor? What's happened? Is everything ok?'

Becker had to chuckle at her slightly panicked voice. She was always so concerned for everyone's safety; she often jumped to the worst conclusions. 'Jess? Everything's fine and theres nothing wrong with Connor, so stop worrying. I just need you to do something for me…'

x-x-x-x-x-x

A short while later Becker came off of the phone to jess, in his hand a crumpled piece of paper, with the address Jess had just given him. He put on his seatbelt and looked t the address once more before driving away, a determined look on his face. Abby was like his sister, and nothing was going to stop her from having the wedding of her dreams, the wedding she wanted. The wedding she deserved.


End file.
